Breaking Heero
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Heero looked at Relena, “Have you ever wondered what it’s like to die? To just slip into the water and never breathe...just float forever?”
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes! Another story! Buahahahah! This one is really weird—and it's dark…so don't think it'll be all pretty ribbons and stuff. Think Freedom in a Cage and Innocence Taken style… X.X. 

Note: This story also contains abuse, or reference to it and other problems like disorders and stuff. No one has to deal with this crap, so tell someone. :hugs: Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and probably never will unless I get, like, really rich. I also don't own Peach Girl if I end up deciding to borrow some plot ideads from it.

Rating: PG-13—R Summary: It all started with a bet, but now it's gone too far…

Pairings: 2x1, 3x1, 4x1, 5x1, 6x1, 13x1, 11x1 (Unex1), Rx1, 1x?x1

Warnings: Possible NCS or attempt of it, language, possible gore, abuse (many types), disorders, psychotic people, substance abuse (?), and implications of prostitution along with all that other good sadistic stuff! XD

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Breaking Heero**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

The weather was fairly nice for the new year to start as—the sun was shining and it was rather hot, nice enough to go swimming, which was exactly what a certain Heero Yuy was going to do. He loved the water—and swimming, it was in his blood as his mother had said.

So, here he was, walking down the streets of Tokyo to go to his high school, wondering what the brand new year of school would bring for him.

Over the summer, he had trained and worked out like he had always done. He had fun with his friends and, well, doing things that normal people would do. And some that other normal people wouldn't. He had worked the first week off from school hacking into databanks and making sure that all their information from his graduation files to their location from prying eyes.

He suppressed a shiver when he remembered the last time he had waited too long to cover up their tracks. Not even the WPA (1)was able to cover their tracks. Then **he** showed up when he found their trail. Other than that though, it had been a good summer. Plus, he had learned from his mother that they were transferring in a lot of new students to their school.

"Heero!" The teen turned upon hearing his name, long chocolate brown bangs blowing in the wind as he paused and waited for his friend to catch up.

She smiled brightly at him and he gave a small nod in return, like usual. "It's good to see you, Relena." His friend, the blue eyed goddess that had been his best friend since forever, catching up fairly easy. All of the swimmers on the team were fast and very athletic. You had to be when it came to winning, after all, their school was one of the top ranking for sports.

Some girls giggled as they walked past Heero who merely ignored them. After finding out from Relena that he was "beautiful" in the eyes of his schoolmates, both guys and girls, he simply chose to ignore them and act as though everything was normal.

Relena looked at the girls with raised eyebrows and some blushed at her as well. Over in their part of the town, even if it was rich and fancy, people didn't care about if a girl went out with a girl or a boy a boy, what only mattered was who went out with whom. Drawing her mind away from the subject, she ignored a group of boys heading to their own school staring at the two of them and decided to change the subject. "How's life holding up for you?"

Heero shrugged, "Fine. And you?" Life was usually the same as always for him, nothing really changing.

Relena scowled at the question and Heero raised an eyebrow, "My brother's going to attend here as well as his friends. Seems that the old school wasn't good enough for them." She glanced at Heero, "Don't let them bother you."

"Hn." Relena stared at him and sighed, she had done her best to keep Milliardo away from Heero since her brother and his horny friends always seemed to be after Heero.

Despite was others may think, Heero was still innocent. He was still a virgin, still had never had his first kiss, and had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Relena sighed longingly inwardly when she wished she could be that lucky girl. However, she would rather have their friendship than a relationship.

"Something wrong?" Heero questioned, glancing at his friend.

Relena tossed some of her golden hair back behind her shoulder, "What?" She laughed, "Other than Milliardo? No, not really. Swim tryouts are today. We don't even have to try out, but the meet's gonna be interesting."

"I'm not going to be captain." Heero scowled when he remembered Hilde pushing and prodding at him to be it, but he held steadfast.

"Why?" Relena pouted, "You'd make such a good captain."

"Mom wouldn't like it."

Relena laughed lightly, "Right. I forgot you can't do anything really without consent from your mom." Heero's eyes darkened. Relena placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother." He replied, "I don't need your pity. If that bastard ever tries to come around and hurt her again, I'll be ready this time."

Relena winced when she remembered the news that Heero's ex-father had managed to find them and Heero had ended up in the hospital. The long scar still was on his back, following his spinal cord, a thin white line. It was the only thing marring his godly beauty.

"He won't find you again." She shifted the strap to her backpack as they continued on their way to school, almost reaching the school gates. 'If he does, Heero…I have a feeling that he'll want to hurt you instead and take you away from us.'

Sighing, she continued walking towards the school's gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero leaned into his chair, crossed his arms in his typical manner and closed his eyes to drown out the sounds of the rather pompous teacher. The person next to him, Duo, was constantly talking to him every minute that he got. It made Heero wonder how much a person could actually talk within a day, or if the braided boy had been a record holder for that slot.

It wouldn't surprise him.

However, what did surprise him was the fact that the boy was actually a boy. When he first stepped into the room with Relena and Dorothy by his side, he had seen a new girl wearing a boy's uniform, which wasn't really out of the ordinary. Some girls didn't like the skirt and all. So, girls were surrounding the new girl with a braid, chatting merrily like they were long lost friends. Noin, an upper class man—er, woman who was also on the swim team, and Hilde flagged him down, dragging him, Dorothy, and Relena over to the new student.

"Hi!" The voice was happy—and Heero realized that the girl that was supposed to be wearing a boy uniform was actually a boy wearing a boy uniform. Relena snickered, probably the only one being able to see the shock nestled in his prussian eyes.

It seemed that Duo was also momentarily shocked, before cracking an ear-to-ear grin at him also.

And Heero's ever so smooth remark of, "Hn." Which also meant, "you're a guy?", earned him a cuff on the head from Relena Duo just gave a cute confused expression, not following the two at all.

"Yuy?" The teacher questioned, crossing his arms and looking down the bridge of his nose, through his wire glasses, and onto the mop of chocolate brown hair. Heero raised his head in an uncaring manner, looking at the teacher.

The teacher stood there, looking at Heero, who simply tilted his head back down, closing his eyes once more. He heard Relena sigh and he rolled his eyes mentally when he heard some girls swoon. "The formula is 'negative b plus or minus the square-root of b squared minus four ac, all over two a.' A is 20, b is 40, and c is 15."

The teacher flushed, spun on his heel and returned to the chalkboard. Duo sniggered and Heero sighed, opening his eyes and looking out the nearby window with a forlorn look on his face, and at the same time getting a look from Duo that he happened to miss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell freeing them, and letting them enter the break they had between every three classes, rang throughout the school and halls. The scratches and squeaks of the chair legs being pushed back filled the classroom, people leaving to go and socialize.

Noin leaned sat on top of Heero's desk while he sat on the chair. "So…" She drawled out, "Have you seen Zechs?"

"No." Heero replied shortly and simply.

She titled her head, "Really?" She frowned, looking towards Relena. "That's odd…"

"Relena says to stay away from him." Noin frowned, "I know you like him and all, so don't take it personally when I say this—don't start a cat fight with Relena and get me stuck in between, everyone has their own personal opinions."

"Well, aren't we speaking more words than a normal day today, eh Heero?" Noin laughed and clapped Heero on the shoulder merrily.

"Hey!" Duo came bouncing up to the two of them. "I never did get your name!" He chirruped happily. Some of the girl's narrowed their eyes at his behavior, but Heero shot a warning glare at them. They instantly smiled at him, waving happily.

"It's Heero Yuy." He replied, turning back to look out the window.

Hilde, always happening to choose the opportune time, ran up to the group, smiling at Duo and easily hiding the blush forming on her face when he smiled back at her. "So, are you still gonna join the swim team, Duo? Tryouts are after school!"

"Sure! Me and water go together like fire and gasoline.

"Uh…Duo?" Noin questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that bad?"

Duo nodded, looking proud of himself, "Exactly!" Hilde and the other two of them burst out laughing at the nonsense of what he said.

"Hey, Heero…you should really be swim cap…"

"No." He stood up and brushed past the three of them, walking out the door. Eyes trailed after him, watching with worry as the door slowly slid shut, the room hushed.

"What's his problem?" Noin questioned with a worried look in her eyes, having heard of Heero's family "problems" from Zechs who overheard them from Relena.

Speaking of Zechs…Noin looked up, jumping off the desk, "I have to go and find someone, see you at the swim tryouts!" And with a wave of farewell, she smiled and made her way to the door also.

"Did I miss something?" Duo questioned, looking at Hilde who sighed with a smile on her face and shook her head in exasperation.

"No…" She let out a small chuckle and looked over at him, "Don't worry about it—you'll only get confused in the end like we all are."

Heero skipped the rest of classes that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero," Relena began, "Why didn't you show up for class?" She questioned, her bathing suit already on.

Heero didn't reply, choosing to remain silent.

She sat down gracefully, and slowly, next to Heero who sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water and black swim trunks on that went down to about his kneecaps. His hair was tousled, blow drying in the light breeze. The sun seemed to make his skin glow, as well as Relena's which still held a tanner color than the many of the other girls on the team. Most used a lot of sunscreen to keep their natural pale color.

Heero remained silent, not answering her questions once more and simply staring off over the school's area, distant and blank.

"Heero?" She questioned once more after a moment of silence, a little more hesitant this time around. She could hear the girl's changing in the locker room, the new people trying out getting show around, as well as the boy's. Currently, they had the pool all to themselves. She figured that Heero had been here doing laps during class.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to die, Lena?" Heero questioned, eyes moving slowly to the water. She seemed to hold her breath at his words and he continued on, "To just…slip into the water and never breathe, never sink…just float in water forever." He stared at the gleaming water, winking with the sun glistening on it's surface. "Or to fall asleep and never wake up?"

"Heero." Relena sternly said, gripping his shoulder tightly. She stared into his eyes for a while, letting the silence not suffocate them, but bring Heero back from the dark places in his mind where he was stuck. "Remember, you can always cry on my shoulder and I yours." He stared at her for a moment, processing her words and then turned away, muttering a small "hn" that meant yes.

A shadowed figure near the boy's locker room stared at the two of them before going back in silently to where the rest of the possible new members would be.

"So…what's going on with your mom?" Relena questioned, hoping the change the subject to a lighter topic.

Heero got to his feet, grabbing a towel to rub though his hair, making him look kawaii as the water still holding it down splashed off him. "She's dating someone new now." His words made Relena's smile falter. Heero's mother hadn't dated since she had broken up with Heero's father. "Someone named Odin Lowe." He muttered.

"Heero…" Relena began, before stopping, knowing it was an already tender subject.

TBC

(1) WPA- Witness Protection Agency


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**_Breaking Heero_**

_by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The whistle blew, and people sprung, leaping into the water with graceful arches. They sliced through the water, swimming as easily as fish and beautifully as dolphins. The spectators clapped and rooted for the person they wanted to make the team, cheering on the former members and possibly newbies on as they gave it their best. 

Heero had his arms crossed as he watched the next group, all newbies, get on the diving boards, anxious for a spot on the team as they readied themselves for the whistle. The warm summer breeze blew through the air, chilling some of the wet bodies that weren't used to changing temperatures. The bright sun warmed them and glistened on the crystal clear water's surface, sometimes playing a distraction to a few select people.

Duo tilted his head, turning to look at where Heero and Relena were standing with the other members who had made the team automatically. He flashed them a grin and a small wave to grab their attention and get a response. Relena smiled and waved back while Heero didn't respond to Duo's cheerful antics.

He stuck his tongue out playfully at Heero. "Spoil-sport!" he teased. He turned his head back to the pool and gazed at the water intensely, readying his body like a spring to jump into the water when needed.

The whistle blew and all the contestants were off, throwing themselves into the water and propelling themselves towards the finish line. The crowds of students once again cheered them on from the sidelines.

Duo flashed a victory sign as he made it to the next level of contestants. He smiled at the crowds of people cheering or comforting those that made it or didn't. Hilde ran up to Duo and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, smiling all the while.

The coach, the gym teacher by the name of Mr. Shiki Nahzaki—called Shiki by everyone though due to his lack of love for formalities and bubbly nature—called everyone's attention. He called up people who made it through the first round to get ready for the second round, to further pick the 'best of the crop', as was his cheerful motto.

Among the other former members, Relena and Heero started a conversation for lack of better things to do as the next round was being prepared. Relena, as usual, was the one to start the conversation with, "Who do you hope will make the team?" Relena questioned, making a sideways glance at Heero.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Probably Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Trowa." Relena nodded knowingly; the four of them were excellent swimmers and would be a great addition to their team.

Noin bounced over to the two of them, smiling all the way as she wrapped a towel around her waist. She ran a hand through her wet dark purple hair. "Hey, you two! What are you talking about?" Noin wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, getting a laugh out of Relena and a smirk from Heero.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Noin?" Heero mocked, using the name numerous underclassmen and women had come up because of their admiration for her. She was an excellent math student and swimmer. She also was a big fan of basketball, having tried to start a girls team in her free time.

Clutching her chest over her heart, she feigned being in pain and turned her eyes upward, "You cause me such pain, Yuy-san!" Heero snorted and Relena giggled, trying and failing to conceal them with coughs.

Noin perked up and slapped Heero cheerfully on the back. She turned to Relena and gave her a big hug, "Congratulations on making captain, captain!" Relena looked puzzled at the statement.

"What in the world are you talking about, Noin?"

Noin pulled back from the hug, surprised, "What? Didn't you know that you made captain?" The older woman frowned and wondered how in the world that happened.

Heero smirked, and Relena caught him in the act. She spun around to face him. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at him intensely with her cornflower blue eyes, staring him down, "Heero Yuy, what in the world did you do?"

Heero just continued to smirk, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Lena." Relena frowned and then pouted. Of course she wouldn't turn down the offer to be captain, but why in the world did Heero Yuy trick her without her consent? Perhaps it was revenge for all those years she signed him up as other things without his knowledge?

"Heero…" Relena whined as she drew his name out in a childish voice, looking at him with wide, watery eyes. The brunette just continued to smirk, eyes dancing with dark mirth and a secret.

Noin laughed and pulled Heero away from the pouting teen. "See ya soon, Captain!" She waved farewell, dragging Heero along with her. As they neared the pool and were away from Relena's earshot, Noin smirked at Heero.

"Thanks for covering for me." She said with a hug in return.

Heero nodded; "It's worth it every time she thinks I've done something I haven't." Noin smirked and added, "The few times that you don't do those things." Heero crossed his arms across his lean chest and looked at her pointedly.

"Why did you do it though? Usually you're pretty up front about what you're plotting when it comes down to things like these."

Noin smiled, "Well, we needed someone good for Captain, not like that stupid person Hitomi last year who didn't show up for most of the meets. Relena was an excellent pick, don't you think? She's gonna be a politician, so why not get her on an early start with commanding people's attention."

Heero nodded in understanding. Noin added some final thoughts, "It will help her to get a rise of emotion in people. We'll see if she can get us pumped for meets and matches." She looked at Heero now, "Plus, it's not like you were gonna accept the position."

Heero made a sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat. Noin smiled and ruffled his hair like an older sister.

Relena came rushing over to them with a smile on her face, three people trailing behind her. "Guys! The results are in! Duo, Trowa, and Quatre made it! And Hilde did too!"

Heero smirked, "We should have had a bet going Lena." Was his response. She stuck her tongue out at him. Another person by the name of Une had made it onto the team. The girl was very shy but friendly none the less. She long brown hair was left dangling over her shoulders in wet strands. She smiled at everyone and hardly talked, blushing every so often modestly.

Smiles and pats were exchanged in the group of swimmers, as new people were welcomed to the team. The coach smiled as he overlooked his team with a sense of pride.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Update was done for **mikinyet. **Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I apologize for the long wait in updates to everyone; thank you for your patience. Also, thanks go out to the reviewers and readers of this story.

in Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
